Sleeping With The Enemy
by xxFrostedTeardropxx
Summary: Sonny realizes she's pregnant. But who's the daddy? Can it be someone she hates?
1. You're What!

**Yeah I know a lot of people probably used this plotline, but I wanted to experiment with it and add my own twist. Making Sonny pregos is just fun lol.**

_SPOV_

"Aww crap, not again!" I rush to the bathroom and puke my guts out. I washed my mouth to get the foul taste out of my mouth. I quickly got dressed. I put on some sweatpants and a shirt. Wow I looked horrible. I put on some sloppy make-up on and drove to the studio. I parked my car and walked to the studio and into my dressing room.

"Hey So- Sonny?" Tawni asked petrified. I slouched on the couch and sighed.

"OMG, what happened to you?" she scooted on th couch.

"I dunno I've been puking for the past two weeks." I clutched my stomach.

"Here." She handed me a box. I looked at her confused.

"Turn it around." She sighed. I turned it and saw a pregnancy test.

"I'm not pregnant." I exploded. She got up and sighed.

"You never know." She sang. I desperately took the test and waited. My heart was racing as I turned it over a little pink plus sign showed up.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed.

"No, no. There has to be a mistake." I cried. Tawni knocked on the door.

"Told ya so! You idiot. Who's the daddy?" she screamed through the door. I opened it and sobbed into her arms.

"I dunno." I said truthfully. I really didn't know. I've been dating Joe but we didn't do it. I think.

"Is it Joe?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Then who! How do you not know who you slept with!"

"Well, rememeber Chad's party three months ago." I started to remember.

"Yees." She said interested.

"Well, I drank a lot and so did Joe. And I did wake up with him……"

"DING DING we found a match." She yelped.

"Wait."

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"That wasn't Joe." I stood up.

"It was Chad." I remembered.

_Flashback_

"_CHAD! IF I GET PREGNANT I SWEAR I WIL-"_

"_I'm sorry! I was drunk!" the naked blonde hid under the covers._

"_Oh no. You are not getting away with this. I'm with Joe! And if he finds out."_

"_He won't and plus I'm pretty sure we didn't go that far." He sighed._

"_We're naked Chad. How far is that!" the brunette exploded._

_End of flashback_

_**Yeah this chappy sucks but there will be some Chad in the next! =]**_


	2. Remember December

_CPOV_

I strolled down the halls and decided to check up on my favorite random. Plus I heard she was dating a Jo bro. Eww. I went inside there Chuckle City cave and plopped next to a very disappointed and upset Sonny.

"What's wrong? Miss me?" I smirked she sighed and cuddled. What's up with her?

"Sonshine?" I shook her. She glanced at me with disgust.

"What did I do now!" I whined. She slouched and started to break into sobs. Uh oh.

"Sonny, did Joe do anything!" I worried. She shook her head and I sighed in relief.

"Then what?" I asked once again. She fidgeted.

"Remember." She spoke up avoiding eue contact.

"Remember what?"

"December." She sighed. December? What'd she mean?

"What about December?"

"Yo-You're b-birthday." She broke into cries.

"Yeah." I smiled at the thought of it. Wait, that was when me and Sonny……

"Sonny!" I yelped.

"Don't remind me!" I shivered in disgust. She cried harder and grasped my hand.

"Don't touch!" I warned her. She raged and looked at me. Damn she was pale and kinda hmmm. When did she get a belly?

"Gosh you always bring bad news." I mumbled but she heard.

"YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IS BAD NEWS!" She screamed which made me back away. I gulped nervously.

"THAT I'M PREGNANT!!!!" she screeched. I chuckled nervously.

"You think it's funny!" she came close.

"heh no." I lied.

"Geez, wonder who's the daddy." I chuckled. She laughed and so did I. She clutched her stomach and laughed hysterical.

"You." She said with venom oozing in her voice. I slapped my forehead and rubbed my temples.

"Shit." I sighed angry at myself and Sonny.

"You just had to get drunk!" she raged.

"Hey! You didn't have to agree to do it with me." I retorted. She glared at me.

"Well, I thought you were Joe!" she yelled.

"Oh so you would do it with him but not me!" I whined. She gave me a duh look.

"I have no feelings for you so duh!" she stated. I felt a pang in my stomach.

"Uh oh!" she grabbed a bad and puked in it. She stared at me.

"Eww." I said with disgust.

"Yeah, well you're not the one puking your guts out." She fumed.

"This is hard for me as well." I muttered. I quickly glanced at her and took her hands in mine.

"Look Sonny, we'll go through this. We'll just uhh give the baby into adoption." I suggested but knew she wouldn't buy it.

"No." she said serious.

"I'm giving birth to the baby and raising it." She stated. I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Without me?" I asked. She turned to me and smiled.

"Cha-"

Moo. What the hell was that? Oh yeah her ringtone. Ugh.

"Heey hottie." She said flirtatiously. I groaned in disgust. That Joe Bro. His songs doesn't even make sense. Every time they sing it sounds like they're constipated. (A/N I have nothing against them. Chad's a little mean. Well, a lot.)

"Oh, but w-why?" Sonny broke into tears. I stared at her and she hung up.

"So-" She wrapped her hands around me and cried into my arms. _Pull away! _A little voice yelled. I stroked her hair slightly. Her hai was so pretty…

"He umm broke up with you?" I whispered. She nodded and sobbed more. Blondie came in with a huge smirk on her face. Argh I wanted to kill her.

"Well well well. The three name doofus and the knocked up Sonshine." Sonny and I quickly pulled away and glared at her.

"Oh, don't mind me. I just told Mr. Condor about Sonny." She applied her lipstick.

"You what!" we screamed.

"He was gonna figure it out anyways." She stated the obvious.

"True." We sighed.

"So what's the plan?" she sighed and turned to us.

"Well, Virgin Sonny here wants to keep the baby." I teased.

"You agreed too!" she yelped.

"Aww so I'm an aunt!" she wiped a tear.

"No!" I said in disgust.

"Did you tell your mom?" Tawni asked Sonny.

"Aww crap! No." she crossed her arms. I gave her a stern look.

"Fine, I'll tell her now." She groaned.

"Much better." I smirked.

"Heey, mom, mommy, mother." She said in a high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes and Tammy sighed.

"I-I'm pregnant." She closed her eyes.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Connie's voice rang through the phone. Sonny hung up and plastered a fake smile.

"Well, I have no place to stay!" she laughed. Wow, poor Sonny. Should i? Nah, what has she done to me.

"Heh anyone wanna offer me a place to live?" Blondie immediately ran out and I tried to but saw those big brown eyes staring intensely at me. _Stupid cute_.

"F-Fine you're welcome to stay at my house." I sighed. She smiled widely which made me smirk.


	3. Movin' In With Cooper

Sorry for not updating! =[ schoolwork but im free now =D Here's a new chappy. Ya I know I changed the title but I think it suits it better.

_SPOV_

"Hey, I don't wanna live with you either! Since it's your fault I'm pregnant you have to pay up!" I yelled at the three named doofus. How dare he back sass me!

"Really Sonny you think it's my fault?"

"Duh! It's your sperm!" I yelled through the phone.

"The mood swings are really kickin' in." he mumbled but I heard.

"Shut up! Now where the hell is your car?" I said through gritted teeth. I entered the packed lot and stood there impatiently.

"Hold up, I'll come to you." He hung up and drove to me. I sifted my leg and looked down at my belly.

"I'm starting to show." I whispered. A large honk interrupted my thoughts. I sighed and got in his convertible.

"What time is it?" I said harshly. He groaned and spoke up.

"11." My eyes widened.

"I have to get my clothes!"

"It's too late. Pick it up tomorrow." He "tried" to be nice.

"Fine." I muttered and looked past the dark sky. It was breezy.

Moo.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Hey, girl. How's it going with _Chad_?" Tawni said with disgust.

"Okay I guess… We're driving to his house." I stated.

"Eww, to do it again? Gosh you guys are so se-"

"No! God we're not gonna do it again!" I fumed and Chad chuckled.

"Hey I don't _mind_." Chad said seductively.

"Shut up Chad!" I slapped his head.

"Oww." He whined.

"I'm staying with him." I said to Tawni who was freaking out.

"Ohh, great." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, he's the only one." I rolled my eyes and glanced at the jerkthrobb.

"Kay, see ya tomorrow."

"Kay, bye." I hung up and noticed that we were here in his huge mansion.

"You live in a castle?" I giggled.

"No, Munore. It's a mansion. Something a farmgirl never saw." He said with venom oozing out of his voice.

"Two can play this game." I challenged. I have to say, having bets, challenges and fights with Chad always is fun… In a weird way.

"Anyways, come in Sonshine." He opened the door. I was awestruck. The house was very vintage and warm.

"Stop drooling Munroe." He shook me away from my thoughts.

"I wasn't drooling over the house!" I lied as my voice went up 2 octaves.

"Ya, you were drooling over me." He smirked. I sighed and followed him to my room.

"Here ya go. Sleep tight, don't bother me, and _don't_ go in any other room beside this one." He threatened.

"So I have to go in every other room." I slyly smirked.

"No." he demanded.

"Okay, buh bye retard!" I laughed and slammed the door shut.

"Oww, my nose." I heard him mumble. I giggled and remembered that I have no clothes!

"Chad!" I yelled

"What!" he yelled back.

"I need clothes!"

"Ugh, I dunno use mine!" he groaned.

"I can't get out of this room remember!" I said in a duh voice.

"Fine you can come to my room just this time." He sighed.

"Okay." I went across the hall and went in his room. Lucky ass. He had such a blue and cool room.

"Go in my closet." He ordered. I nodded and went to his mahogany closet. I picked out a button down shirt and a pair of his old white shorts.

"Haha, just imagine you in my clothes. _Stupid cute_." He chuckled but blushed furiously.

"Stupid cute?" I asked bewildered.

"Uhh-h y-yeah." He stuttered.

"What do you mean by stupid cute?" I asked sitting on his bed.

"Well you. You're stupid cute. Like…… Uh.. When you were the ambassador of fun wearing that hat and toying with it. That's stupid cute." He explained. Aww he's so cu- I mean stupid.

"Ohh, heh thanks." I blushed and left.

"Night Chad."

"Night."

**Boring Chappy. Sorry.**


	4. Two Can Play This Game

**New chappy =D sorry I don't want Sonny and Chad to hook up so early I think they should have more time =] Hope you understand! Review **

The brunette groaned and opened her eyes to a bright sunny day. She looked at her chubby belly and smiled.

"Hey there." She caressed the glowing tummy. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She walked out and called for Chad but there was no response.

"Chad!" she tried once again. She quickly walked to his room, not caring how Chad would react.

"Where are yo-"

She was cut off by Chad's phone ringing. It was lying under the sheets and she didn't know if she should pick it up. The third time it rang. She slowly responded to the phone.

"H-Hello." She stuttered.

"Chaddy?" A girl's voice asked. Sonny was confused. Who was this girl? Why did she have Chad's number?

"Who is this?" the girl's voice slightly sounded annoyed.

"H-His... _friend_." She said with disgust in her voice.

"Ohh, well can you remind him of our date tonight!" her voice perked up. Sonny felt a certain urge to kill her. She didn't know what this feeling was.

"S-Sure." She clenched her teeth.

"Sonny?" Chad's voice made her jump, and drop the phone.

"Chad. Where were you?" she said as she crept closer to him.

"Shower. And why were you here?"

"And why are you dating while I'm pregnant!" She snapped.

"Date?" He thought and his eyes widened.

"Oh shit! Our date tonight!" he slapped his forehead.

"Thanks for reminding me Sonny!" he smiled and left.

"Chad!" She followed him. He stopped to face her.

"You didn't answer my question." She said annoyed.

"Why can't I date? I mean we don't like each other. And you can date too. I mean I don't mind. Do you?" he explained to the startled yet hurt brunette.

"N-No.. I don't. Sorry for questioning you." She slowly walked away. Her heart ached.

_Why should I care? Pfft I don't like him!_

_CPOV_

I rested my head on the couch and saw Sonny walk into the living room.

"Seems like someone didn't hear me yesterday." I smirked.

"Oh, sorry Chad." She whispered softly. What's wrong with her?

"Sonny." I gestured her to sit. She carefully sat far away from me. I smiled.

"Closer." I demanded. She obeyed.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"N-Nothing." She lied.

"Is it the baby?" I asked. Her eyes sparkled with tears.

"I can't do this!" she cupped her face and cried. I sighed and patted her back.

"Yes you can." I smiled at her innocence.

"We'll get through this. I promise." I assured her.

"No! We can't. We don't like each other! How can we raise this child if we can't stand each other?" she sobbed. I did like Sonny. I had a small crush, I admit it. But It's not a huge crush.

"Hey, we're friends right?" I asked her. She tilted her face up and sniffled.

"Frenemies." She mumbled.

"No, why don't we become just friends now, for the baby. We don't have to be its parents. I always told you adoption-"

"No! I told you Chad I'm not giving it away. And… fine we're friends." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"Fine.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're friends?" I asked. She laughed and nodded.

"Wow Chad, it's nice to see you calm about this. It really helps me." She honestly said.

"Well someone has to be the smart one here." I sighed and she glared at me.

"Joking." I chuckled. Our conversation was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it." I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it and saw an angry Connie with two suitcases.

"Mom?" Sonny stood up and approached the door.

"Here. Y-You need these." Connie's voice sounded stern.

"Mom, I'm sor-"

"Bye Sonny." She handed the suitcase to me and left. Sonny hanged her head and picked up the suitcase.

"Sonny! You'll hurt the baby. I'll carry it." I scolded.

"T-Thanks Chad. I have to go to the studios."

"And we have to make an appointment to the doctor." I reminded her.

"Yes." She nodded.

_SPOV_

I quickly got dressed and drove to the studios. I went into Marshall's office.

"Hey Marshall." I smiled. She gestured me to sit down.

"Sonny, you're starting to show. How many months are you?" he said as he signed some papers.

"About three." I said.

"Well then, you can take a "vacation" until the baby is born. After that you can come back." He smiled.

"So, I'm not fired?" I asked not believing.

"No. We need you." He stood up and left. I smiled to myself and got up.

"Sonny!" Tawni squealed.

"Hi Tawn." I waved.

"Girl, you're looking hot." She laughed.

"Really? I'm fat." I sighed. She shook her head.

"For a pregnant girl you look cute." She truthfully said.

"Thanks." I said surprised at her kindness.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I lied. She didn't buy it.

"Sonny."

"Chad." I sighed she rolled her eyes.

"What'd he do?"

"Nothing. A-Actually he has a date." I said looking down.

"Jealous?" She smirked.

"You can call it that." I heaved a sigh.

"Why is he dating while you're pregnant?" She said upset.

"That's what I said. He said that we don't have feelings for each other and that we can date ither people."

"Well then, you date someone." She smiled. I looked up at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Ya heard me. Make him jealous too." She stated.

"Two can play this game Chad." I smirked to myself.

**Don't worry I'll try to post up the next chappy quicker. Review, good or bad =D**


	5. Will I Ever Be Loved?

_TPOV_

"Wait! Tawni!" Sonny rushed back to the dressing room.

"What now Sonny?" I applied my Coco Moco Coco lipstick. She sighed and started to tear up.

"Who's gonna date a pregnant girl?" She looked down in shame. I smiled at her innocence.

"Well, you're not that fat. You can cover it up. Oooh wear black it makes you look skinnier." I explained. She just stared at me confused.

"Here, just go on a fake date with Nico or Grady." I suggested.

"They left for vacation remember." She said in a duh voice.

"James?" I smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"No."

Just then Josh came in with a bunch of flowers.

"For Sonny." He handed them to her.

"Oh my gosh!" She cooed.

"Who is it?" I asked shocked.

"For the beautiful Sunshine that lights up my day. Joe."

"Jonas?" I said excitedly.

"Yup." She sighed.

"Perfect you got yourself a _real_ date." I went back to my make-up.

"But, I can't. Joe likes me and if he finds out I'm pregnant."

"He won't. And he won't reject you." I smiled trying to assure her.

_CPOV_

"Hey beautiful." I greeted Constance.

"Hey, who was that girl who picked up your phone?" She placed a hand on her hip.

"Girl? What do you mean?" I asked completely bewildered. Did she mean Sonny?

"Your friend."

"Oh Sonny. Yeah she's my friend." I smiled assuring her.

"Okay then, where are you taking me?" She got in the car. I followed.

"Club. Today's Devon's birthday." I remind her.

"Great." She smiled and kissed me. We made out for a good five minutes but we pulled away looking at the time.

"Time to go." I speeded off and drove into the night.

_SPOV_

"Hey Joe." I smiled at him as I approached him. Damn he looked hot!

"Hey gorgeous."

"Where you taking me?" I laughed nervously.

"Club. Today's Devon's birthday."

"Great!" We inched closer and kissed. He deepened the kiss and we made out for a good five minutes.

"Is Chad going to be in the club?" I asked him.

"Yeah, everyone's there."

"Perfect." I smirked.

"Hey baby, since when did your stomach get big?" He eyed me. I started to laugh nervously.

"Uh-h well y-you see."

"Sonny?"

"I gained a few pounds." I blurted. "Ya, all those chocolates." I lied miserably.

"Oh." He smiled. We drove in complete silence.

CPOV

"We're here Constance." I got out and opened the door for her. Yes Chad Dylan Cooper is a gentlemen.

"Wow awesome." We walked hand in hand and got in the club. Everyone was there. Even blondie. Ugh.

"Hey!" Blondie came half drunk.

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes and danced with Constance. She was an amazing dancer. Her hips were so full and swayed side to side. Her longs blonde hair flipped and her green eyes glistened.

"Oh Joe, stop it." I heard Sonny's voice. I spotted her clinging onto Joe. A Jonas? Why is she with him? Not that I care. She looked was wearing and olive green shirt which showed a little cleavage and black skinny jeans which brought out her curves. Who look so hot while their pregnant. Wait, why am I even thinking about her.

"Hey man!" Joe greeted me. Sonny had a huge smirk on her face. I returned the smirk.

"Hey, _Sonny_."

"Chad." She laughed.

"And who's this?" Sonny gestured to Constance.

"His girlfriend. Constance." She wrapped her arm in mine.

"Possessive much?" Sonny mumbled but Constance didn't hear.

"So. You two?" I broke the silence. Sonny smiled.

"Yes. Me and Joe are together." She tightened her grip on Joe and pecked him on the lips. I rolled my eyes. She was making me angry.

"Baby, something wrong?" Constance asked me and stroked my face. I smiled and kissed her. Sonny quickly kissed Joe. I kissed Constance more aggressively and watched Sonny do the same. Was she jealous? I smirked at the thought. _So are you!_ Stupid conscious. I pulled away and Sonny was still making out with him.

"We'll leave." Constance smiled.

_SPOV_

My plan was working. Stupid Chad. He's so gullible.

"Sonny let's dance." Joe gripped my waist and pushed his body close to me.

"Watch out my baby!" I yelled loud. Shit! Shit!

Everyone stared at me. Chad was furious.

"Heh, baby! Joe's my baby." I laughed and tried to cover my mistake. Everyone continued dancing. Thank god!

"You okay?" Joe asked. I sighed maybe I should tell him. He seemed nice maybe he'll understand.

"Look Joe, I'm pregnant." I sighed. He choked on his punch. He stared at me mad.

"What! With who!"

"C-Chad." I stuttered.

"You two hate each other." He said coldly. I nodded.

"Yeah, but we were drunk and….." I trailed off.

"I'll be back." He said and left me alone. I stood there painfully watching Chad and Constance make out. Chad was running his hands up and down her waist as she moaned. It hurt more than ever. But why am I feeling this way? It's annoying. I never felt like this for Chad.

"Sonny!" Tawni stumbled and held beer in her hands.

"How's Joe!" she yelled. I held my ears in pain.

"Great, he's here somewhere." I looked around for him. Where was he?

"Babe, let's go to my place." James said to Tawni in a husky voice.

"Sure." She agreed and left.

"Taw-" Whatever. Guess like I'm alone. I checked to see if Chad was there, but he wasn't. I left the club and went outside. I felt dizzy. I decided to call Joe.

"Hello?" He responded.

"Jo-" I was cut off by a girl's voice.

"Baby, forget it let's go back to my place." I was shocked. He left me! I hung up and burst into tears. My eyes burned with tears. Chad where are you. I called him.

_CPOV_

I WAS AT Constance's place we were making out and she started to unbutton my shirt. My hands went up her shirt and rubbed her toned stomach. Just then my phone rang.

"Leave it." Cocnstance moaned. I pulled away and smiled.

"Be back in a minute." I picked up my phone.

"Hel-"

"Chad? Chad can you please pick me u-p." Sonny cried hard. Oh my god what happened.

"What happened?"

"Just, come. I-I need y-you." She hung up.

"Chaddy!" Constance called.

"Sorry babe, I need to go." I took my shirt and put it on. She grabbed my hand and shook her head.

"No!"

"Sonny needs me." I left and hurried to my car. I quickly drove back to the club. I swear if Joe did anything to Sonny or my baby I will kill him. There will be no god damn Jonas. I pulled up and saw Sonny crying on the curb.

"Sonny!" I ran by her side. She hugged me and cried into my chest.

"I'm s-sorry." Tears fell down her face.

"No, I'm here." I rubbed her back gently.

"Come, let's go home." I held her gently and led her to the car. As I drovbe back to my house Sonny's sobs were terrifying.

"Sonny, please don't cry. For the baby." I pleaded. She wiped her tears and smiled a very broken smile.

"What did Joe do?" I asked frimly.

"H-He, ditched me in the party and when I c-called him he was with a-another g-girl." She explained. My fingers grasped the leather steering wheel tighter.

"Why did you date him?" I asked angry at Joe.

"T-Tawni suggested that I should date a-and y-you d-didn't mind either."

"But he's Joe Jonas, he's known for bbreaking hearts!" I yelled in fury.

"So are you!" She snapped. I stopped driving and looked at her. Her eyes were deeply hurt. We stared at each other.

"Sonny, is this about Constance?"

"No. The whole concept of you dating is wrong! It hurts to see you with someone else! Ever since I got pregnant I thought that you wouldn't date. T-That maybe w-"

"I'm sorry, its just that I thought it would be okay-"

"No, it isn't. I know we don't have feelings for each other but your main focus should be me. Maybe after the baby is born, we can start dating other people." She said avoiding eye-contact.

When we came home. I took her to her bedroom and decided to talk to her about this situation.

Moo. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered. Her eyes widened and teared up. She dropped the phone.

"Sonny? What happened?"

"We're having triplets!" She yelped. Oh my gosh I'm having three babies! We embraced and stayed in each other's warmth.

"Wait, you went to the doc?" I askd her.

"Oh, yeah sorry I didn't tell you. You were busy."

"You're three months?"

"Four." She pulled away. I stared at her face. She looked so beautiful. Her eyes were so big and her features were breath taking.

"Chad?"

"Mmm?" I stared at her intently.

"Will I-I ever be loved?" She broke into sobs.


	6. I think I'm Falling For You

**Okay so I wanted to try third person only in this chapter. Here goes nothing. **

The brunette sobbed and looked down. Chad smiled and neared the sad Sonshine. He touched her shoulders and massaged it. She gasped from the touch and looked at his face. Her face glowed in the white moonlight that crept from the windows. His thumb stroked her jaw line and she shivered. He moved his thumb in circular motions and wiped a tear from Sonny's face.

"Cha-"

"Shh." He whispered and continued to caress her face. He cupped her face and gently kissed her. Her eyes widened. A mixture of feelings were going through her mind. She wanted to hurt him, yet she allowed him to take control of her body. She deepened the kiss, begging for more. Slowly the two leaned back. He pulled away stroked her hair gently.

"Why are you doing this?" Sonny asked. He smiled at her.

"One day, you'll find him." He said before kissing her sweet lips again.

"I-I think I did." She said dreamily.

"Really?" Chad smirked and cuddled near her.

"Yeah."

"Who is he?" He smiled.

"Y-" She was cut off by Chad's lips. She cupped his face and they both drifted off in each other's arms.

"I think, I'm falling for you." She whispered.

Little did Sonny know that Chad didn't hear her.

**I didn't want them to do it. Sonny's pregnant and I wanted to keep it innocent and sweet. =D I think it's pretty obvious that Sonny's the one to fall in love first. =]**


	7. Why Don't You Love Me?

_SPOV_

I woke up in Chad's arms. Events of yesterday night became clear. Chad and I kissed and drifted asleep. That night meant so much. I slowly moved Chad's hand from my waist and got up. He clutched my wrist.

"Don't leave…" he mumbled. I smiled at his angelic face. He stirred awake and smiled.

"Hey sleepyhead." I greeted. He chuckled and sat up beside me.

"How ya feeling?" he asked concerned.

"Fine." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"How's Faith?" he asked. I looked at him confused. He gestured towards my stomach.

"Faith, our baby." He smiled.

"Chad, we're not naming her Faith and we don't know it's gender." I stated.

"Oh yes we are. And father's can tell the baby's gender. We can sense it. Plus, Chad Dylan Cooper is never wrong." He popped his collar.

"Well, we have three children. You can't tell each gender." I smirked.

"Yes I can just watch." He rested his hands on my stomach and slowly brought his face to my stomach.

"Hmm, a boy. Another boy……..And one baby girl." He hummed. I stroked his hair and he got off.

"Aww Chad, that was sweet! But I still don't trust you." I laughed. His phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Constance." My smile faded. Chad will tell her.

"Look, I think I should tell you." He sighed. Her voice rang through the phone. He told her how I got pregnant and our plan.

"No, I'm not going to be with her." He said. With who?

"Yeah after birth we can." We can what? What is he saying.

"Okay then, thanks for understanding." He hung up and had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Chad?" I asked bewildered.

"Hmm?"

"What's she say?" I looked at him.

"Well, she took it lightly and asked if we could get together after the baby is born."

"And you said?" I asked hoping for no.

"Yes." He simply said. That one word flipped my stomach. I felt nauseous. Chad, the one that I trusted and felt that he would be with me……

"Why?" I muttered. His eyes widened and he looked at me.

_CPOV_

"Why?" She muttered. I stared at her. Completely shocked.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why'd you say yes? What about me?" she said completely hurt as if all her dreams were crushed.

"Chad, I need an answer. Y-You're gonna leave me? Like Joe right? Cause I'm just a fat ugly stupid girl who's a comedian and believes in fairytales! Right Chad?" Tears roll down her rosy cheeks. No Sonny don't cry.

"Sonny I won't leave yo-"

"Yes you will!" She screeched.

"They……They always do."

"You know, I've never been loved. I've always loved but never got love in return." She sniffed.

"Sonny, why are you saying this? You're not ugly or fat. You're beautiful and funny."

"Then why don't you love me?" She stared at me.

Oh no…. Sonny loves me?

**Worst cliffhanger. Yeah I'm sorry just be patient I love you guys! =D **


	8. Fallen For you, Hard

_CPOV_

"Sonn-"

"Answer me, Chad." She cried. I looked away. I did love her. I wasn't sure though. It's too early.

"I got my answer." She stood up and left, crying.

"Sonny, please don't cry." I said softly outside her door.

"Go away!" she cried harder.

"Please Sonny." I pleaded.

"Fine!"

"Fine." I smiled.

"I'm not saying good!" she sobbed I laughed at her stupid cuteness. The door opened to a broken Sonshine. I crept closer to her.

"Sonny. Look at me." I turned her to face me. Her eyes were swollen and red. I wiped her tears.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" I asked. Her eyes avoided mine and she didn't respond.

"Don't fall in love with me." I warned her. She looked up, in shock.

"But I did."

"Then, forget me." I sighed.

"Why? Didn't you say we would be in love after we kissed?" Her eyes bulged.

"I was young and stupid at that time. Love is a strong word Sonny. And, I might hurt you. I'm afraid If I don't give you everything you want. I don't want to give you false hope." I said truthfully. She sniffed.

"I don't care. You always hurt me, Chad. What does it matter now? And you've given me everything." She said deeply in love. Damn, she's got it bad.

"No, Sonny just forget me. Everything. Last night was a big mistake." I pulled her into a big hug. She pulled away.

"Mistake? Last night was the most beautiful night in m life. I felt secure, warm and… _loved_." She collapsed on the ground. I knelt beside her and lifted her chin. Her eyes met my gaze.

"I wasn't finished Sonny. It was beautiful, warm, secure and loving." She nodded. "But Sonny, we're not ready."

"No, you're not ready Chad." She finished. She stood up and smiled.

"I promise, I won't force you into a relationship, but when you start falling for me, I won't say yes." She walked off.

"But I'll always love you, even if you be with tons of girls." She stated confidently. I was left completely confused, shocked and hurt. Sonny…. The girl that I have been crushing on just slipped away from me.

_SPOV_

I felt good after telling Chad how I felt. I'm not afraid of rejection. I took a stroll down the street. I breathed in the fine, crisp air and let out a sigh.

"Sonny!" A familiar voice called. I turned to see my blonde friend Tawni. I hugged her and she returned the hug. She took out a small baby outfit.

"Aww Tawni! You didn't have to." I smiled thanking her.

"I had too. It better be a girl." She laughed.

"Actually I'm having three." I blushed. Her jaw dropped in excitement.

"Sonny! Congrats!" She smiled.

"So, how's the daddy." My smile faded.

"Oh, he's fine." I put on a fake smile, concealing the threatening tears.

"Sonny? Is something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"No. Nothing." I lied.

"You love him?" She asked.

"More than ever." I sighed. She gave me a hug and stroked my hair.

"What'd he say?" She asked as if she knew everything that happened between us.

"He said we shouldn't be together." I held back tears. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What! I thought he liked you!" She said completely annoyed.

"I'm not his Miss Perfect." I sighed. She smiled.

"Maybe he's not the one." She assured me.

"But he feels like the one. I….I just know it Tawni." I said dreamily.

"But I told him." I smiled confidently. "When he starts falling for me, I won't say yes." I smiled. Tawni giggled.

"Nice one girl! Didn't think you could be so fierce." She laughed. I joined.

"Thanks Tawni, for everything." I smiled she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No problem Sonny. Just one question." She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You still wanna live with the jerk?" She asked. I giggled and nodded my head.

"I can't live with or without him." I sighed.

"Okay, but if you start feeling uncomfortable then just tell me." She left.

"Kay Tawn."

_CPOV_

"Chad? Chad?" Portlyn snapped me out of my thoughts. We were sitting at the Falls table.

"Oh sorry. What did you say?" She sighed and slapped her forehead.

"What's with you?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing." I lied smoothly.

"Spill." She threatened with a knife. I sighed.

"Sonny." I said simply.

"Oooh, she fallen for you?" She smirked.

"Harder than anyone." I sighed remembering what she had said.

"You're an asshole!" She glared. I looked at her annoyed.

"What!"

"Yes, you said no right? Wait I know exactly what you said." She took a deep breath and imitated my tone.

"Don't fall in love with me Sonny, I might hurt you." She said dramatically.

"I'm afraid I won't give you anything you want." She chuckled. My eyes widened.

"How'd you know?" I asked completely bewildered.

"You gave that speech to almost every girl who had fallen for you." She stated clearly. I smiled.

"So, what are you gonna do?" She took a bite of her steak.

"Nothing." I ate my food.

"What? Nothing? She's Sonny. The one!" She screeched.

"I'm not sure."

"She is!"

"How can you tell?" I sighed frustrated.

"Five simple rules." She smirked. I looked at her confused.

"Come with me." She stalked out of the commissary.

**Portlyn to the rescue! I know you guys wanna kill me cause there's no Channy. Sorry! Its coming! =D **


	9. Seperate Ways

_PPOV (Portlyn's Point of view)_

"Tawni!" I yelled while holding Chad's hand.

"Blondie?" He sighed. I laughed.

"She's nice ya know." I smiled.

"Wow hard to believe you two are friends now." Chad chuckled I smacked his head.

"Oww."

"Shut up and focus." I glared. We walked in Tawni's and Sonny's dressing room. She was applying foundation but stopped and gave me a hug while Chad got a…

"Ouch! Blondie!" He winced from the slap. She flipped her hair and glared.

"Port, what is _he_ doing here?" She said in disgust.

"Well, Mr. Dramatic here doesn't know if he's in love with Little Miss Sonshine." I explained. Her face fell.

"Sonny told me. She was broken, no. She was fine. Which isn't fine!" Tawni rambled.

"Tawn! What are you saying?" I asked confused.

"She thinks that Chad will eventually fall for her and plead to be with her then she will oh so smoothly reject him."

"CDC don't do rejection." Chad stated.

"Ohh, I'll show you rejection." Tawni said darkly as she neared him.

"Tawn! Tawni. Save it for later.." I whispered and pulled her back.

"Any who we have to show him the five simple rules." I said getting back to the point.

"Oh, fine. Sit down." She growled at Chad.

"Sure….." He said looking at me.

"Okay close your eyes." She demanded. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Wack! Tawni slapped hm again.

"I'm leaving!" He flustered red.

"Leave!"

"I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good"

"Goo-"

"REALLY!" I yelled completely annoyed.

"You two are acting like-"

"Sorry." They mumbled and sat down.

"You know what, since you two can't seem to get along, I'll just cut to the chase." I fumed. I looked at Chad.

"Think about Sonny." I simply said. He looked at me shocked.

"My Sonshine. _Stupid cute_." Chad cooed.

"Why_ is_ she stupid cute?" I asked my smirk growing wider.

"I-I dunno, Her s-smile and w-when she-" He blushed.

"I thought CDC doesn't blush." Tawni smirked. He glared.

"What quality do you _love_ in Sonny?"

"H-Her s-smile, it always brightens up a room." He said in a lovesick grin.

"Bingo!" I snapped him out of his daydream.

"You're in love, and she's the one!" Me and Tawni squealed. He stood up and shook off his grin.

"No, I-I'm not and she i-isn't." He denied and left.

"Cha- Ugh…" I sighed.

"Portlyn, I don't think he loves her." Tawni said in defeat.

"He does. I know it."

_CPOV_

"Sonny, I'm home!" I called. No response. I walked in the living room and saw Sonny sound asleep on the couch. She looked so cute. I crept behind her and moved her hair from her face. I picked her up and brought her to her bedroom.

"Chad……." She mumbled in her sleep. I smiled and bit my lip from laughing. I placed her down and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Sonshine." I whispered and left.

"G'night Chad." She smiled in her sleep. I turned around and saw her awake.

"Hey.." She yawned.

"H-Hi."

"You're late. Anything wrong?" She asked innocently. Why isn't she mad at me?

"Sonny? Y-You're n-not ma-d?" I asked nervously. She giggled.

"No, I'm not." She said simply. I sat next to her.

"Chad?" She looked up.

"Yup." I smiled at her.

"You can be with Constance, don't worry about me and the baby. It won't come in your way." She smiled and assured me.

"No, Son-"

"You love her, I know Chad." She held up the ring that I was suppose to give Constance.

"Where'd you find…that?" I asked bewildered. She sighed.

"You're jacket. Chad, go and propose. I won't stop you." She laughed. She placed it in my hands and left.

She just made it harder for me.

_SPOV_

He looked at me in awe. I chuckled at his confused face. Maybe he needs someone else besides me.

"Chad, we're going separate ways." I told him he just looked at me surprised. I ruffled his hair slightly he shivered from the touch.

"When you love someone, you have to set them free." I whispered to him.

"Why do you love me so much?" He asked honestly. I laughed.

"Honestly, I don't know. I hate that I love you." I laughed he stood up and smiled.

"Now go!" I shoved him out and giggled.

**Sorry for late update. *Hides* don't kill me! =[**


	10. What Am I To You?

_SPOV_

4Months later Doc's office

"There are very healthy and happy." The doctor praised. I smiled at Chad who was very anxious.

"You're eight months Miss Munroe, please be very careful. Mr. Cooper, are you taking good care of her?" He asked Chad. Chad nodded and assured him.

"You two getting married?" He smiled. Chad looked at me and I held back tears.

"No, we…we-"

"We're planning to." Chad cut in. I looked at him shocked. He smiled at me and mouthed 'its okay' I smiled wishing it was true.

"Well, that's all! Be careful and healthy." He advised. We left the clinic and Chad drove me home. We came in and I rested on the couch.

"How's it going with Constance?" I slouched.

"Oh. Fine." He said simply avoiding eye-contact.

"Mmm." I twiddled my hair. He eyed me.

"I must say." He started. Slowly he approached me and sat down beside me.

"You are extremely hot when you're pregnant." He smirked. I laughed. It's been a while since we talked normally.

"Still the same old Chad?" I questioned. He smiled.

"Yeah. Things have changed." He sighed.

"Now that the baby is coming, it will change a lot." I told him. He grasped my hand. I closed my eyes.

"Sonny." He looked at me. I opened my eyes and lifted my gaze.

"When this baby is born, I want you to stay here, forever." He said. I smiled at his innocence.

"I can't Chad, you're engaged with Constance and you will be married when this baby is born." I sat up to inch closer. His eyes filled with hurt.

"So?"

"So, its not nice when you have your wife in the same house as your……" I looked for the right word.

"Lover." He finished. I looked at him accidently losing myself in his eyes. My eyes filled with tears broke loose. I wiped it away.

"Y-Yes. Lover." I whispered. He lifted my chin so I can meet his gaze. He absorbed my features and let out a shaky breath.

"Lover." He repeated. Slowly he leaned in. His eyes shut. I had a sudden urge to slap him. But I didn't. I placed my hand on his lips.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Let me, Sonny." He whispered. I fumed.

"Why should I let you! What am I to you? You're mistress? Tramp? Whore?" I stood up annoyed. He looked at me feeling guilty.

"One minute I'm beautiful and the other I'm a mistake?" I yelled.

"You keep using me and I keep letting you, Chad." I backed away.

"I'm scared." I backed away to the wall and burst into tears. He walked slowly to me.

"Of your Chad?" He came closer. I looked up at him.

"You were never mine." I whispered. His fingers came up on my arm. Lust was filled in his eyes.

"No Chad, you told me to stop loving you."

"But you didn't." He cupped my face.

"I have to." I cried. He sealed my lips with a kiss. His tongue roamed around begging for entrance and I gave him. I pulled away before it went too far. He sighed.

"Who do you love Chad?" I whispered and left.

_CPOV_

It was clear, I loved Sonny. I LOVE SONNY! I felt like shouting to the world. My phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Baby, I love the ring!" Constance squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey babe, we need to talk." I smirked. She didn't say anything.

"Constance?"

"Oh okay, talk." She allowed.

"Not on the phone." I smiled to myself.

**I promised Channy =D It will come**


	11. BabyTime!

_SPOV_

I squeezed a bottle of whip cream in my mouth. I moaned from the creaminess. Suddenly a wave of pain rang through my stomach. I clutched it.

"Oww!" I cried from the horrible pain. I quickly grabbed my cell and decided to call Chad even though I didn't want to.

"Hello?"

"C-Chad!"

"S-Sonny? Are you okay?" He gulped.

"I-I think its c-coming!" I cried.

"W-What! Can't you hold on?" He asked.

"Really Chad! God please come!"

"O-Okay, wait." He hung up. I soon felt relaxed and decided to try to get up. I slowly tried but failed since the pain increased.

"Stupid contraction!" I yelped from the pain. Chad's car pulled up.

"Sonny!" He ran in and saw me.

"Cha-" He easily lifted me up and hurried to the car.

"Where were you?" I asked breathless and annoyed.

"I had to fix a mistake." He smirked.

"Wha-"

"Not now." He ordered. He drove fast constantly skipping red lights and going over speed limit. We finally arrived and the pain was worse.

_CPOV_

"Hurry! My lady is in labor!" I yelled. Nurses and doctor soon rushed over and placed her in the room.

"You are her..?"

"Husband." I smiled. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Please stay with her, she's due in five minutes." I nodded and sat next to her.

"You nervous?" She asked me.

"Psh, no!" I lied. She sent me a glare.

"Hey, Chad?" She looked at me with warm eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Can you call my mom?" She asked avoiding eye-contact. I smiled and took my phone out. I dialed her number and after three rings she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Um, Mrs. Munroe?"

"Chad?" She asked, shocked.

"Um, hey…. S-Sonny's in labor she wanted you to come." I said.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Which hospital?" My face brightened.

"City."

"Kay, I'll be there." She hung up.

"Mr. Cooper, she's ready." The doctor interrupted. I gulped nervously.

"Okay at the count of 10 push." The doctor ordered.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10..push!" I said. Sonny pushed and started to sweat.

"Okay great! One more time." He said. I sighed. Sonny clutched my hand tighter.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10..push!" I said once more. Sonny gave a big push and soon we heard crying. I smiled at the gorgeous small child.

"Congratulations! You're first boy!" The nurse squealed.

"Aww!" I cooed.

"Okay, second baby." The doctor said. After Sonny's screams and pushes, we had our second child again a boy. Sonny became very weak and fragile. I worried. The third baby finally arrived and it was our little girl. Sonny was breathless so we let her sleep.

"Names?" The nurse asked. I glanced at Sonny.

_(Flashback Before Sonny was pregnant)_

"_Cooper."_

"_Munroe."_

"_GUYS!" Tawni came in with a huge smile on her face._

"_Mr. Condor's wife is pregnant!" She squealed._

"_Aww!"_

"_Eww another Dakota." I shivered in disgust._

"_Shut up Chad! That's the most sweetest time for a father!" She cooed._

"_But you wouldn't know." She said coldly._

"_Hey if I had a boy his name would be Dylan Chad Cooper." I popped my color and smirked at the annoyed Sonshine._

"_Well, if I had a boy his name would be Chase or Alex." She said dreamily._

"_What about a girl?" I smiled and scooted next to her._

"_Well….I was thinking Demetria." She smiled. (A/N Yeah I know that's Demi's name but I think it's really pretty =])_

"_Really? Unique and original." I imitated Trey Brothers. She laughed._

"_Yes, but what about you?" She asked._

"_Hmm, girl would have to be….."_

"Sir? Sir?" The nurse called waving her pen in my face.

"Names." She reminded. I quickly straightened up and named the first boy Chase Dylan Cooper, I know has a nice ring to it right? Second child Alex Dylan Cooper, and my baby girl's name is Demetria Devonne Cooper. Sonny would so love me now. The doctor told me to go back home since the babies will be discharged in three days and Sonny will be discharged tomorrow.

**Sorry for not updating I actually had 4,000 viruses! WTF I know I was like how did I get so much? But its cleared up now =D Hoped you enjoyed it, I suck at names and hospital scenes. Review and if you have any ideas for the next chappy.**


	12. Goodbye?

**OMC! I saw falling for the falls on youtube! Go and see it if you want just type in falling for the falls and it will come up! Chad is sooo freaking sweet!**

_SPOV_

I tossed to my side and awoke in the hospital's eerie white room. A nurse came in.

"Hello Mrs. Cooper, how are you feeling?" She asked. Mrs. Cooper? What! Oh I'm gonna kill Chad.

"G-Great, um where's my babies?" I looked around.

"Oh, we're just testing them; they will be discharged in about two days." She assured me. I smiled and relaxed.

"When am I going home?" I asked. She smiled and spoke up.

"Today, please rest we'll inform your husband."

"Okay." I agreed. I was going to close my eyes when suddenly my mom came in the room.

"M-Mom?" I gasped. She wiped a tear and sat next to me.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I should have supported you."

"No, mom its alright. You're here now, that's all that counts." I smiled and pulled her in a hug. She stroked my brown hair and smiled.

"How's it going with you and Chad?" She asked. My smile faded and tears welled up inside.

"I think I'm love with him." A tear ran down my cheek. My mom wiped it and nodded her head.

"Think? I knew you did, you just couldn't accept it."

"Yeah but, he doesn't love me mom." I sobbed. Her face fell in shock.

"W-What? No, sweetie he just acts like that."

"No mom! He's engaged! With another girl." My cries rang. Her eyes were cold.

"No he hasn't sweetie, think about it he's Chad Dylan Cooper, if he got engaged wouldn't you think it would be all over the news !" She assured me. I looked up surprised.

"But still, he loves her. I saw it in his eyes." I whispered. She laughed.

"You're so innocent Sonny. He's the one. I know it." She cupped my face. I wiped my eyes and sniffed.

"I'm not gonna stay with him." I decided. She gasped and shook her head.

"W-Why? He's the father, he has every right t-"

"Right? No, he lost those rights, mom. Plus, he doesn't care about my babies." I argued.

"I'm moving back to Wisconsin. Forever. He'll be happy here, and I'll be happy there. I'll change.

_TPOV_

"Hello?" I sighed as I woke up tired.

"Tawni? It's Chad."

"Wow are you okay? No name calling?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, listen Sonny gave birth." I quickly snapped up and smiled.

"Aww! Where is she? I'm coming ov-"

"No, she's at the hospital. Meet me at City Hospital." He said.

"Kay." I hung up and quickly drove over to see my niece and nephews!

_CPOV_

"I'll change mom, I promise." Sonny's voice echoed from the door. Change? I opened the door and saw Connie beside Sonny. Her face was stained with tears. I smiled.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have come." I apologized. Yeah CDC apologizing? Well for Sonny.

"No, dear its alright. I'm done here." She quickly left upset. I glanced at Sonny who lied back down.

"Sonny…." I started. She glared at me and had a blank expression.

"Bye Chad." She simply said and got up. She brushed past me and raced down the halls.

"Sonny! Wait!" I called after her. She went up to the nurse and said something.

"S-Sonny!" I caught up with her. She went in the room where our babies were and stared at them in awe.

"Sonny! What's wrong?" I asked biting my lip from frustration. She snapped up.

"Nothing, I'm leaving. You." She said the four words that made my world crash. I gulped nervously. Wishing that she would take it back, and come home with me. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Stop joking." I snickered. She sighed and glanced at Alex.

"I'm taking them with me." She simply said. My eyes widened and this time I spoke up.

"What?" I whispered.

"You can't take them away from me." I clenched my teeth in anger.

"Yes I can! I'm their mother!"

"Well, I'm their father!" I snapped back.

"Why are you making this difficult Sonny?" I sighed in defeat. My eyes watered.

"Difficult? I'm making this difficult?" She laughed darkly.

"You don't even care about them." She hissed. I looked at her surprised.

"Just because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, doesn't mean I can't take care of my children!" I raged. She continued laughing.

"If Chad Dylan Cooper can't treat the mother of his children right, how can he treat his children right?" She whispered in my ear and left. Again I was left alone. Just my luck.

_SPOV- 2 Days later_

"Aww, they're beautiful." I cooed.

"Yes they are, your husband has given them beautiful names as well." The nurse smiled. My face fell.

"Names?" I asked.

"Oh, Chase Dylan Cooper." She pointed. I couldn't help but smile when she said Dylan. Typical Chad.

"Alex Dylan Cooper and Demetria Devonne Cooper."

My eyes widened those were the names that I wanted my children to have. Chad named them for me? My eyes burned but I quickly smiled and hid the tears.

"Wow, so I can take them?" I asked.

"Yes, just fill in these forms." She smiled. After the forms, me and my mom went to the car until we saw him.

_Chad Dylan Cooper. _Here we go again.

_CPOV_

"Sonny?" My eyes widened as I saw her carrying Chase and Demetria. Connie held Alex and sat in the car. She sighed.

"Hey."

"This is goodbye, Chad." She crossed her arms. My eyes burned with hurt and hers were empty and lost the innocence.

"Please don't do this! Sonny, I'm taking custody over them." Her eyes widened and tears threatened to fall.

"What! You can't!" She screamed.

"Oh, so you can take hem and leave but I can't?" I fumed. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it.

"Chad." She sighed.

"You love Constance b-"

"I broke up with her! Sonny, I did this for you! I love you now, and only you! Can't you see that?" I confessed.

"Y-You b-broke u-up?" She asked shocked. I nodded my head. She looked down at Demetria.

"Here, have her." She handed me Demetria.

"Hey there Demi." I smiled at her angelic face.

"Chad, fix this. Keep Demi and I'll keep Chase and Alex." She smiled and left. This time again, I let her go. Demi started to cry and Sonny held back her tears.

"You'll come back." I smiled.


	13. Just A Friend

_6 years later Chase and Alex is 5 years old._

_SPOV_

"Chase! Alex! Food's ready!" I called. I prepared the dinner and woke up my mom.

"Ugh!" She grumbled and waked to the kitchen.

"Gramma?" Chase took a bite and looked at my mom. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Mommy said daddies are assholes."

I chocked on my food. My mom eyes widened and quickly handed me water. I gulped it down and glared at Chase.

"Sweetie, never say that word!" Mom scolded.

"What is an assh-"

"Oh! Would you look at the time! Time for bed guys!" I scooped up Chase and Alex and led them to the room. It's been six years since I have left Chad. Now I'm 22 and a single, lonely mom. I'm back at Green Bay, Wisconsin and I'm a teacher. My mom helped me wash the dishes and nervously looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked drying the dishes.

"I'm worried about the kids, Allison." She sighed. I smiled.

"They're fine mom." I assured her.

_CPOV_

"She's fine dad." I rocked Demi in my arms. She was half asleep and was extremely beautiful. She reminded me of Sonny she had the same wavy chestnut hair, but still had my blue eyes. Even though I had Demi, I still missed Chase and Alex.

"Son, give me Demi, I'll bring her to her room." My dad gently took her. I was a big movie star now. Mack Falls ended, and so did So Random due to ratings. Sonny's name had vanished from almost everything. I have no clue where she is. I looked for her many times, but remembered the painful words she told me. My phone buzzed and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey there movie star! How's my niece?" Tawni perked up. I smiled. Me and Tawni were extremely close. She's like my sister now and she took care of Demi.

"Great, she's asleep." I snickered.

"So, what's up?" I asked her.

"I'm just missing Sonny." She sighed and sniffled. My smile vanished.

"Welcome to my world." I chuckled sadly.

"Then do something!" Tawni scolded.

"Like what?" I said annoyed.

"Search for her you ass!" She grumbled.

"I have! I've searched everywhere! I even went back to Wisconsin! Sonny's name has vanished and so has my children's names." I broke down. Tawni sighed.

"Well, I hope she comes back. Anyways, you have to go to Green Bay's Wisconsin, to shoot your new movie." She explained.

"Wha- When?" I shifted my weight to my other leg.

"Tomorrow."

"Crap! Fine. Listen I gotta go."

"Me too. Bye Chad."

"Bye." I hung up and rested my head on the bed. I let sleep come over me.

_SPOV_

I woke up by the hazy sunlight.

"Rise and Shine sweetie!" My mom came in with a huge grin. I tossed to my side and she scooted next to me.

"Why are you so happy?" I mumbled.

"Well, I found this young, sweet man across the neighborhood and he was absolutely handsome."

"Umm, get to the point." I said annoyed.

"I wanted you to meet him. Maybe both of you can be togeth-"

"No!" I jumped up.

"I-I can't." I lowered my gaze.

"Why? You're still young Sonny. You can still find the perfec man. Go and meet him, at least be friends." She smiled. I nodded. She was right.

"O-Okay, just friends." I agreed.

"That's my girl." She kissed my forehead and got up.

"Wait, what's his name?" I asked.

"David Henrie."

"Wow, proper name."

"Yes, and he's a teacher at your school!" My eyes widened. I quickly got dressed and went outside to check the mail. A dark haired man came with grayish-green eyes appeared. He was gorgeous.

"Hey, you're Allison right?" He greeted. I smiled.

"Yes, I am."

"Here's you're mail, it appeared in my mailbox." He handed me an envelope.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"So, you're new here?" I asked and leaned on the mailbox.

"Yeah, I came here to teach at Green Bay Elemenatry." He sighed.

"Oh, I work there too. Maybe I can help you." I offered.

"Really? Cool! I'm starting on Monday." He answered.

"Oh, great." I chuckled. We stared in silence for a minute. I blushed.

"Well, thanks for the help."

"Welcomes!" I quickly went inside.

"Mommy?" Chase tugged on my shirt.

"Hey sweetie." I lowered myself to meet his gaze.

"Who's that dude?" He raised his eyebrow. He looked exactly like Chad. The same sandy blonde hair and the same smirk. His eyes were honey brown, lighter than mine.

"No one, just a friend."


	14. Face to Face

_CPOV_

"Look Chad, I got you two tickets to Green Bays. One for Demi and one for you."

"Bu-"

"No, buts! Now go your flight is in four hours." She shooed me.

"Ugh, fine."

"Here I'll help you pack." She went over to my closet and brought out a suitcase and some of my casual clothes.

"Gosh Chad! Look at all your hair products! That's more than mine!" She scolded. I laughed and helped her.

"Well it takes time to make my hair so chadtastic." I popped my collar.

"Chadtastic? Okay, you really need a girlfriend." She laughed.

"Haha very funny. There's only two girls in my life!"

"Who?"

"You and Demi." I smiled. Her face softened.

"And Sonny." She added. My eyes watered and Tawni pulled me in a hug.

_SPOV_

"Okay class! You guys are getting a new art teacher!" I announced to the half-dead class of kindergartners. Mumbles erupted in the class.

"Shh! His name is Mr. Henrie." I said. Everyone fell silent and didn't care. I sighed and went back to my desk. I pulled out a picture of Chad and stroked it. There was knock on the door.

"Melody, open the door." The door opened to a young and beautiful girl. She had wavy bown hair and deep oceanic eyes. She had a sunny yellow dress. The class fell silent as she walked in.

"Hello there. What's your name?" I asked. She blushed.

"Demi Cooper." She said. My head immediately jerked up. Cooper? Could she be my daughter? The phone rang and I took it.

"Miss Munroe speaking."

"Hey I just wanted to inform you that Demi Cooper has arrived and she will stay in your class for now." The principal said.

"Sure." I hung up and looked at the innocent girl.

"Melody and Brady make her comfortable." I smiled.

"Okay class I want you all to make an acrostic poem for someone in your family!" I smiled. Everyone cheered. I walked over to Demi. She seemed so innocent and reminded me of myself.

"Who are you going to write about?" I lowered to her.

"Daddy! He's vewy sad. Maybe this can help him." She smiled. I stroked her hair.

"Yes, he'll be delighted." I whispered.

"Uh, Demi?" A familiar voice echoed.

"Daddy!" She jumped. I was about to turn until Brady tugged on my shirt.

"Miss, I need help!" He shouted.

_CPOV_

"Daddy!" Demi rushed by my side. I scooped her up and saw a girl with wavy long brown hair up to her hips. Her back was facing me, but she seemed very familiar.

"Why are you here daddy?" Demi asked me.

"I came to pick you up early."

"I wanna stay with Miss Munroe!" She whined. I smiled. _Munroe_.

"You sure?"

"100 percent!" She exclaimed. I nodded and placed her down. I walked out until.

"Excuse me, you are?" A soft voice called. I smirked and popped my collar as I turned to Sonny?

"S-Sonny?" I gulped. She was beautiful. Her eyes were gleaming and her ruby red lips were so perfect. She still had her brown hair but it was lighter, almost golden.

"Oooh drama!" A little boy called out. Sonny kept staring at me like I was an alien.

"Daddy this is Miss Munroe." Demi said quietly.

"I know."

"How?" She asked.

"She was my- a friend." I corrected. I walked over to Sonny.

"I looked for you. Everywhere. Why didn't you call me? You could've informed me abput the kids." My voice raged. Her eyes watered.

"She's my Demi?" She ignored me. She went to Demi and pulled her in hug. Demi pulled away frightened.

"Sorry." Sonny whispered.

"It's okay, I'm a hugger." Demi replied. Just then a dark haired man came in the room.

"Allison, you busy tonight?" He asked. I didn't like this guy already. I crossed my arms and Sonny looked back at me for a second.

"No, I'm free."

"Cool, I was wondering if we could hang out, like friends." He rubbed his neck. Sonny smiled and nodded her head.

"Kay, meet me at the café at 4." He smiled. I flustered red with jealousy.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"What?" She asked.

"What was that?"

"A friend asking to hang out." She replied.

"Really? It sounded like a date." I fumed.

"I haven't dated anyone for six years!" She yelled. The class fell silent.

"Me either!"

"Why?" She crossed her arms.

"Why didn't you date?" I replied.

"I asked you first." She smirked. I returned the smirk.

"Cause, I still love you Sonny." The classroom gasped.

**Aww I love you to Chad! LOL I wanted to make them meet cause I was bored. Since a lot of you wanted Channy and were gonna hunt me down *hides* lol This is not the end my friends. =D**


	15. Tawni's Back Baby!

_**OMG im so sorry for not reviwing, I got a new labtop which is coming tomorrow so right now I'm using my sister's. Thanks for being patient. **_

_SPOV_

My eyes fluttered open as I heard Chad confess his love once again. My heart raced and I was speechless. I wanted to hug him and forgive him, but I kept remembering the bad memories he gave me. The bell rang and I shook my thoughts away.

"Chad." I started and walked Demi over to him.

"Bye." I smiled and focused back on the little rugrats.

_CPOV_

"Vroom vroom!" Demi played with the steering wheel of my car. I smiled.

"Daddy, when will I see Miss Munroe again?" Her eyes sparkled with hope.

"We just saw her baby." I picked her up and placed her in the backseat.

"I know, but she's so pretty." She cooed.

"I know." I sighed.

"Ooooh daddy has a crush!" She sang.

"Demi." I said sternly.

"Hey you said it!" She fought.

"No!" I lied.

"Yes you said you love her." She pointed out.

"That's it no ice cream today." I scolded.

"Daddy!"

"Demi!" I mimicked.

_SPOV_

"Aww honey, you look stunning." My mom kissed my forehead. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"Mom, we're just friends and I don't look that great. I was wearing light blue skinny jeans with a olive green shirt and brown leather jacket. I applied foundation and eyeliner and a hint of gold eye shadow.

"There, im done. Bye mom." I smiled and left the house. I walked down to the coffee shop and saw David waiting for me.

"Hey." I smiled. He immediately straightened himself out and smiled.

"Hey."

"So how was teaching?" I asked him.

"I didn't actually teach today. I'm starting tomorrow." He explained.

"Oh, why were you in the building?" I asked confused.

"Oh, I-I was just getting to know the environment." He lied. I smiled and nodded.

"What can I get you two?" The waiter asked.

"Cappuchino." I said.

"Vanilla latte." He smiled. I immediately remembered Chad and his love for vanilla latte.

"How's the kids?" He tapped hus fingers.

"Great they're growing up to be wonderful kids." I smiled proud of my upbringing.

"Yeah they are adorable." He smiled.

"Thanks." Our coffee arrived. I took a sip and spotted a blonde man covering his face with a newspaper.

"Chad?" I blurt out.

"What?" David asked and followed my gaze.

"N-Nothing." I smiled and assured him. I kept staring at that suspicious figure. He lowered the newspaper and me my gaze. Blue eyes. That's definitely Chad. I rolled my eyes. He is so not gonna ruin my friendship with David.

_CPOV_

"Daddy, you're a stalker. Like major stalker." Demi rolled her eyes.

"Shhh! Don't come from under there!" I whispered. I saw Sonny laughing at that stupid Dave guy. He is so dead. I stood up annoyed by Sonny's flirty behavior toward him.

"What the hell are you doing!" I raged. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Him? Over me?" I fumed.

"Chad, leave! Why are you such a stalker!" She yelled.

"Umm."

"I'm sorry Dave. Chad's a little annoying, idiotic, conceited, jerk!"

"Oh I'm the jerk?" I laughed.

"Yes you always were!"

"What the hell is going on here!" Someone shrieked. We turned around to see the famous Tawni Hart intruding Sonny and my arguenment.

"Tawni?" Sonny's face softened. Tawni glared at her.

"What is going on here?" She asked once more.

"I thought you were together? This is what we've been waiting for!" Tawni screamed.

"Look Taw-"

"This is the part where you forgive him, kiss, hug, cry and have make-up sex!" She scolded. Sonny blushed furiously.

"Make-up sex? Pfft." I laughed.

"Oh you know you want to." Tawni said darkly.

"I.."

"Exactly." She smirked.

"Tawni, what type of friend are you!" Sony crossed her arms.

"What kind of friend am i? Well what type of friend are you? Huh? You leave without saying, don't call me or tell me about the kids. And me? While you were having a Full House reunion with your family in Wisconson. I was picking up the pieces for Chad and taking care of your baby. Now tell me what type of friend am i." She stated. Sonny didn't know what to say. She felt bad.

"I-I'm sorry." Sonny looked down.

"Now to make it up to me. You, Chad, the kids and me are going to live together. Here. Cause I don't gotta a place to live and I hate hotels." She smirked. I really didn't mind.

"What! No!"

"Sonny." Tawni said sternly.

"Wha-Fine!" She surrendered.

**Sorry, not a great chapter it seems rushed. Review and thanks once again for still reading this story. Love ya. *Gives virtual cookies***


	16. Chase is such a Chad

_No point of view_

Tawni and Chad gasped at Sonny's words.

"Y-You serious?" Tawni asked to clarify. Sonny's gaze lowered and she nodded her head. David's nose wrinkled in confusion. He stood up and went beside Sonny.

"M-Maybe we can do this some other time." Sadness filled David's voice. Sonny grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"Tawni, Chad, I'm only doing this for my kids and you know that." Sonny spoke up.

"Fine with me." Tawni smiled as a devious plan built up in her mind.

"David, lets continue." Sonny smiled as she and David took their seat and began to talk.

"Look Dave-"

"David." Sonny corrected Chad.

"I don't care. You can leave your little date here. We're going home."

"Chad, this isn't a date. We're just friends." He clarified.

"Oh don't act nice. I know you type of guys. You _become_ friends with the girl, then you woo her and make her feel like you're the right guy and then you get the girl." Chad's voice raged. Sonny's rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I would never do that to Sonny. I just want a healthy friendship."

"Yeah right." Chad chuckled.

"Chad! You've crossed the limit!" Sonny yelled annoyed by Chad.

"I've crossed the limit? You're the one who's dating!" He yelled back.

"You know what? Yes I am! I am dating." She held David's hand. Chad and Tawni exchanged glances.

"Sonny I-"

"N-No it's okay we don't need to hide anymore." Sonny smiled at him and winked so he could go along with her.

"So if you can get any guy, I can get any girl right?" Chad smirked. Sonny's face fell, but she kept smiling. Demi crossed her arms annoyed at the two so she stood next to Tawni and both of them groaned in annoyance.

"Mmm hmm."

"Well then." He turned around to a group of blonde girls.

"Hey girl in the blue." He called out. She immediately jerked to him and smiled.

"OMG you're Cha-" he cut her off by crashing his lips on her's. She was surprised but she kissed back in awe. Sonny was shocked of his sudden movement so she grabbed David's collar and kissed him fiercly. David kissed back and Tawni sighed to herself and cursed at both of them. Chad pulled away and turned to see Sonny and David kissing. He flustered red in jealosusy.

"Eww dad!" Demi yelled at Chad. He glared at her and mouthed "Shut up."

"This is so stupid! We're going home!" Tawni pulled Sonny, Chad and Demi out of the coffee shop and into the car. She glared at the two.

"Let's forget about all of that kissing nonsense and just go home to the kids." Tawni said relaxed.

"What kids?" Demi asked as she sat on Chad's lap.

"Your brothers." Tawni smiled as she clutched the steering wheel.

"Brothers? I thought I was the only child." Demi said as she glared at her dad.

"Tawni!" Sonny yelled. Tawni turned back.

"What? You guys didn't even tell her that Sonny is her mom?" Tawni grumbled.

"Sonny's my mom?" Demi's voice lightened as she looked at her mother in awe. Sonny smiled.

"Y-Yes sweetie." She stroked her face.

"Then why isn't mommy living with us?" Demi asked. Tawni smirked and spoke up.

"Yeah why sin't mommy living with us?" She mimicked.

"Uhh."

"Mommy had some important work here in Wisconsin." Chad saved Sonny and smiled at Demi.

"Ohh." Demi smiled.

"Kay, now that that's settled we can go home. Sonny, where do you live?" Tawni asked.

"Pitkin Ave." Sonny slumped in the car. Tawni drove quietly and awkwardness filled the car. Sonny and Chad kept glaring and sticking their tongues out as if they were 5 year old children. Demi rested her head on Sonny's lap and told her embarrassing stories of Chad.

"And he dyed his hair blue!" Demi cracked up. Sonny laughed hysterically. Chad was emabarrased but smiled at Sonny's glowing face.

"Why did her dye his hair blue?" Sonny asked and smirked at Chad.

"C-Cause he was afraid if he had grey hair!" Demi burst into laughter and clutched her stomach. Sonny laughed and looked at Chad.

"Wow Chad you're an idiot why would you dye your hair blue?" Sonny chuckled.

"I didn't, it was blonde but these two added blue dye to the color." Chad grumbled. Tawni laughed as she pulled over to Sonny's house. They got out and Sonny held Demi close. Sonny opened the door and led them in.

"Hey Tawni! And Chad?" She looked at her daughter.

"I'll explain later." Sonny whispered to her mom. Connie nodded and smiled at Chad.

"Demi?" Connie's eyes widened. She glanced at Sonny and Chad.

"You're our little Demetria?" Connie hugged the small girl.

"Y-You're gramma?" She smiled and hugged back. Connie nodded as she wiped a few tears.

"Welcome home." Connie smiled to the bunch.

"Connie me and Chad will be staying here for a few months if you don't mind." Tawni smiled at Connie.

"Sure, if you need anything, just ask sweetie." Connie left.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The two boys ran into their mother's safe arms.

"How's my two little sweethearts." Sonny smiled at them. Chad lowered himself to meet Chase and Alex.

"Who are you?" Chase sighed. Tawni picked Alex up and smiled.

"I'm your dad." Chad smiled at the boy.

"Really? Cause mommy said daddy's and asshole." Everyone gasped at his words.

"Chase! What did I say about bad words!" Sonny scolded.

"You said I was an asshole?" Chad chuckled. Tanwi laughed.

"I like Chase already." Tawni laughed.

"Yeah I did." Sonny smirked. Chad laughed.

"Well then, what else did mommy say about me?" Chad asked Chase.

"Lots of things!" Chase laughed as he shared stories of Sonny and him. Demi smiled and went to Chase and Alex.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"Your sister." She smiled.

"Okay you three go upstairs and play." Sonny ordered.

"Fine!" Chase yelled.

"Fine." Sonny smiled.

"Good."

"Good." Sonny laughed.

"Hey that's our fight!" Chad whined. They ran upstairs and got along well.

"They're so cute." Tawni cooed.

"Yeah, Chase is such a Chad." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"That's a good thing." Chad smirked.


	17. She's Killing Me

_CPOV_

"Chad dinner's ready." Connie called. I jerked up from my bed and went downstairs. Sonny was preparing dinner tonight and she was constantly asking Connie if her food was good. I smirked and went to meet her.

"Hey Sonshine." I grabbed a seat at the dining table. She glared at me but went back to cooking.

"So what is my wifey making?" I asked sweetly. She turned and smiled.

"Nothing for you." She spat coldly. I laughed.

"And I'm not your wifey!" She added.

"Well, seems like you two are getting along well." Connie came in with Tawni. I chuckled.

"Well your daughter really loves me but she's hiding."

"Tell me about it." Connie sighed.

"Mom! You're supposed to be on my side!" Sonny whined. Connie smiled at her and winked at me.

"I know." I whispered.

"So Chad, you're shooting your movie right?" Connie asked. I nodded.

"Yes, but I think I'm going to cancel. Need to spend more time with my loving family." I said. Sonny laughed loudly.

"Family?" She chuckled.

"Sonny, shut up." I said annoyed.

"N-"

"Sonny." Connie turned to her daughter.

"Fine mom." She mumbled. Tawni rested her head on the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked nudging her slightly.

"Nothing." She quickly smiled. I looked at her with stern eyes.

"Well." She sighed.

"D-Devon asked me out." She lowered her gaze.

"Ohh no you are not going out with that bastard." I angrily said.

"But! Why?"

"You know why." I argued.

"We were young back then." She said sadly. I sighed and Sonny looked confused.

"You know Devon more than I do, Chad."

"Exactly and I know that he is a conceited, retard."

"Like you." Sonny smiled sweetly. I smirked.

"Not now wifey." I smiled. She looked at her mom.

"Mom!" She whined.

"Hey it was your decision." Connie said as she ate her steak. Sonny sighed in annoyance.

"Look Tawn, do what you want, but I'm just afraid of he does anything." I said honestly.

"Aww you care." Tawni smiled. I smiled back patted her back. Sonny sniffled. We all looked at her and tears streamed down her face.

"Sonny?" We asked. She wiped her tears.

"T-That's s-so sweet." She smiled. I laughed at her adorableness.

"Well, I am chadtastic." I smirked conceitedly.

"Chadtastic?" Sonny asked confused.

"It's this stupid word Chad made that he thinks is cool." Tawni explained.

"Hey!"

"Chase! Alex! Demi!" Sonny called. The trio jumped from the stairs and ran to the table.

"Mommy loves me more!" Chase told Alex.

"Mom! Chase is being mean!" Alex cried.

"Aww mommy loves both of you." Sonny smiled.

"And Chase stop telling that to Alex you know he's emotional!" Sonny yelled.

"You see Sonny! You made Alex a softie. He's a Cooper not a Munroe." I said.

"He's not a softie! He's just sweet. A trait that you lack." Sonny spat.

"Not in front of the kids." Tawni glared at us. We all sat quietly and ate dinner. Sonny's food was amazing. Occasionally we exchanged glares, but sometimes we'd lock eyes.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Sonny picked up Chase and washed his face and hands. I went upstairs to Sonny and my bedroom. I gathered pillows and decided to sleep on the couch since Sonny would kill me if I slept with her. I sighed as I rested my head on the pillow Sonny came in with her silk red nightgown. Oh great now she's killing me with her looks. I groaned and turned to my side.

"G'night." I mumbled. She slipped under the covers.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Demi screamed and jumped on me. I quickly looked up and placed her on my lap.

"Demi what's wrong?" I asked as I looked at her tear stained face. She sobbed quietly and Sonny went to her side.

"C-Chase s-said t-that th-e b-boogeyman is u-under t-the bed." She cried into my arms. I sighed.

"Chase! Get your butt over here!" Sonny yelled and stroked Demi's hair. She smiled.

"Sweetie, why don't you sleep with mommy tonight." She whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Kay." Demi smiled and hugged Sonny. I winked at Sonny irritating her.

"What mom?" Chase came in with a sleepy look.

"You have some explaining to do." Sonny said sternly.

"What'd I do now?" He pouted. Sonny sighed.

"You scared your little sister!" Sonny scolded.

"Chase, that's wrong." I added. He lowered his gaze and gave a puppy face.

"I'm sorry." He 'said sadly.

"Awwwww come here daddy's gonna buy you everything." I said falling n his trap.

"Chad, it's a trap." Sonny said not falling for Chase's pouty face.

"Okay." Chase sighed and went to Demi.

"I'm sorry." He smiled genuinely.

"I-It's okay." Demi smiled.

"Good boy." I patted Chase's back. Chase went back to his room. I rested my head back to get some sleep as Sonny and Demi went to sleep.

"Mom? Dad?" Demi asked. I groaned.

"What?" We mumbled against our pillows.

"Why aren't you two sleeping together?" She asked and got up. My eyes widened and Sonny got up as well.

"Are you two fighting?" She asked scared.

"No, no sweetie. We ju-"

"Come daddy." Demi walked over and took my hand as she led me to the bed. She smiled and I laid beside Sonny. Sonny looked at me annoyed and I smirked. Demi climbed and slept in the middle of us. I smiled at her innocence and went to sleep.

**Gahh this chappy is horrible. Anyways hope u like it review =]**


	18. When Pigs Fly

_SPOV_

Never in my life have I ever loved to sleep. I hated sleep. But now, it was relaxing. I smiled and yawned. My eyes fluttered open and I realized I was in someone's strong warm arms. I looked up to see Chad's peaceful face. He squinted a lot and seemed annoyed by his bangs. I slowly brushed his bangs away and he sighed contently. Oh god Sonny! What am I doing, I'm supposed to hate him, yet here I am brushing his bangs. I mentally slapped myself. I got up quietly and realized that Demi was not on the bed. I silently went to the boys room and checked if she was there.

"Demi!" I whispered. A small giggle echoed in the stairs. I smirked and knew she was playing a game. I checked all over the house but then decided to go and see if she was in my room. I saw her small body on the bed holding a bottle of whip cream. I laughed until I saw Chad's face smothered with whip cream. My jaw dropped but a loud laugh escaped my lips. Chad grumbled and opened his eyes slowly. Demi quickly threw the bottle at me and stopped laughing. I stood there with my mouth open waiting for Chad to scream.

"Hey there Demi." He smiled and got up. He smirked as he came to me.

"Hey there Sonshine." He smirked. I giggled as he went over to the mirror. 1,2,3

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Sonny!" He shrieked. Mom and Tawni came in worried as they saw Chad with a annoyed look on his face. Me and Demi burst into laughter and Tawni and mom joined too. Soon the whole room echoed with laughter.

"Mom what going o-" Chase's eyes widened as he cracked up.

"Daddy looks like a dope." He chuckled. Chad came up to me.

"I didn't do anything it was Demi!" I flinched.

"Oh you're gonna pay." He smirked deviously. He wiped the whip cream and smothered it all on my hair and face. My cheeks flamed red with anger. The kids broke into laughter.

"You go dad!" Demi laughed.

"C'mon mom, you could do better!" Chase cheered.

"Chad." I said deathly.

"You. Better. Run." I dropped my voice low. He dashed out of the room as I chased him down the stairs. I wiped the whip cream off and followed him into the living room.

"Chad I will kill you!" I yelled. He jumped over the couch and I ran, but tripped over a pillow.

"Chad!" I yelled. Chad's warm arms held me and I opened my eyes. Brown met blue and it was one of those cliché moments that you would find in any romance movie. We stayed in that same position for almost five minutes.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. My heart skipped a beat. I smiled.

"I..I lo-"

"Mommy won!"

"No! Daddy did." Demi and Chase argued. Me and Chad quickly straightened ourselves and cleaned up the whip cream and pillow mess we made.

"Uhh, I'll prepare breakfast." I smiled.

"I'll help her." Chad added. I went inside the kitchen and heard Chad footsteps follow. He came in smirking.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face." I glared at him. He kept smirking and it grew wider.

"You didn't finish your sentence back there." He grabbed my wrist. My eyes widened as I remembered I actually was going to say I love you. I scolded myself.

"Uhh I don't know what you're talking about." I lied horribly.

"I lo-" He mimicked. I threw flour at him and he glared. I simply stuck my tongue out.

"God you and your moodswings. Are you pregnant again?" He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"How would I be pregnant?" I laughed. He smirked.

"Well, when Chad's in the house anything can happen. He winked at me.

"You pig."

"Hey you did it with me once." He stated. I bit my lip in frustration.

"Yeah and you weren't man in off to handle me." I smirked. He gasped.

"What? Chad Dylan Cooper is always good in bed." He defended. I smiled.

"Nope." I smirked as I finished making pancakes.

"Well….when the kids aren't home we can…."

"Shut up you perv." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm joking Munroe." He chuckled. Demi came in with a huge smirk that resembled her dad's. I smiled.

"Sweetie, I made pancakes dig in." I placed a plate of warm pancakes on the table. She grinned.

"Thanks mom." She ate.

"Welcome, where's your brothers?" I asked unaware.

"Probably planning a new prank in their room." She laughed.

"O-Okay, Chase! Alex! Breakfast!" I called. Tawni came in with an annoyed look in her face.

"Demi can you please eat in the living room." Tawni smiled at her.

"Bu-"

"Room!" Tawni yelled. Me and Chad looked at her confused.

"Fine." Demi mumbled and left. Tawni sat down and chewed on her food madly.

"Umm, Tawni?" Chad asked.

"What?" She grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"You okay?" I offered.

"Well no because Chad's movie deal was cancelled." Tawni sighed and glared at Chad.

"Hey I really didn't want to do it." Chad laughed.

"Yeah but it was a good movie." Tawni muttered.

"Well why did they cancel?" I asked as I sat down.

"Cause, Miley didn't want the role."

"Ewww thank god it cancelled." Chad looked relieved. Tawni glared at him.

"What? You know I hate Miley and her squeaky voice." Chad argued.

"So, can't they find another girl?" I asked. Tawni shook her head.

"They wanted someone unique, someone who can be magic with Chad." Tawni said dreamily. A flashback rolled in my head.

"_You and Chad are magic together!" Marshall cheered._

"Me and Chad are magic together?" I accidently said aloud. Tawni and Chad looked at me as if I had ten heads. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Y-You wanna do the movie?" Tawni smirked. Chad had his signature smirk waiting to make me nervous.

"N-Nope, I just-Marshall said we are magic together, so it kinda-"

"We always were magic." Chad said. I looked at him and he smiled genuinely.

"We can still so the movie I mean I'm sure if the directors see Sonny they will immediately pick her." Tawni explained excitedly. I sighed.

"Sorry Tawn, I'm a mom now I want to stay away from showbiz." I explained. She grumbled.

"Yeah, Sonny's right." Chad agreed.

"I guess.." She nodded.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Demi called. Me and Chad dashed out to see what happened. She was sitting on the couch smiling.

"Look that's you and daddy right?" She pointed at the screen. They were showing re-runs of So Random! And they just had to show the Hottie E.M.T sketch. Chad smirked at me.

"Yup, your mom was falling hard for me." He chuckled. I sat down and watched.

"I'll kiss you when pigs fly."

Demi laughed hard when Chad kissed a pig.

"Hahaha daddy!" She laughed. He glared at me. I smiled proudly.

"Hey, but a pig did fly." Alex pointed out. My eyes widened and Chad's smirk grew bigger.

"Yeah, it did." Tawni agreed.

"Pay up Munroe." Chad came closer. I laughed.

"Sweetie." I clenched my teeth.

"Not in front of the kids." I smiled angrily. He laughed.

"Sure, tonight?" He stroked my hair.

"Y-Yeah." I rolled my eyes.

**OMG did you hear Demi went BLONDE? I mean I like blonde, but on Demi It looks to ummm what's the word. HOT lol I think when she had her black/brown hair (like in the episode Sonny in the kitchen with dinner.) looked better. Blonde doesn't look bad and I'm glad it isn't golden blonde it's more brownish so it's a'ight I guess =D If you wanna see just search Demi lovato blonde on youtube. **


	19. Girls Night Out

_CPOV_

I felt Sonny become weak, under the pressure.

"Can't wait." I winked and walked out. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Chad!" Sonny stopped me. I turned to her and smirked.

"You want to kiss me now? I knew you couldn't resist me." I popped my collar and went close to her. She sighed and walked past me.

"No, I wanted to ask you a question." She crossed her arms. I nodded in confusion.

"What is your problem?" She asked irritated.

"My problem? My problem is that I need your lips with mine." I played with a strand of her hair. She blushed.

_SPOV_

"And you're the only one with the solution." He whispered slowly into my ear. I shivered and was about to melt in the pressure. My knees felt wobbly.

"I-I w-won't." I closed my eyes as his forehead touched mine.

"You have to, you promised." He smirked. I opened my eyes and gazed into his oceanic eyes. I gave in as I felt sweet sugar touching my lips. I kissed back as he deepened the kiss and gripped my waist. My arms snaked up to his neck and my fingers intertwined with his golden locks. I missed the taste of his lips. I missed how weak he would make me. I pulled away and tried to leave, but his hands had a tight grip around my waist. I lowered my eyes and felt tears welling up. He shook his head.

"I missed you." He whispered quietly. I rested my hands on his chest.

"Please Chad." I pleaded. He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Sonny, I always have and I promise you that I'll keep trying to win your heart, if you like it or not." He honestly confessed. Tears fell and love swelled in my chest. He pecked my lips and turned to leave.

"You already did." I whispered to myself. The phone rang loudly and I went to pick it up.

"Hello?" I sniffed.

"S-Sonny? Are you okay?" David's voice drowned in worry. I giggled.

"I'm fine I-I just watched a sad movie." I lied. He sighed.

"Oh okay, I just wanted to ask you if you were going to work tomorrow." He asked.

"N-No, I'm kinda busy." I lied.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I smiled and hung up. Tawni came in with a big smirk.

"Me and you, girls night out." She simply decided. I shook my head and went into the kitchen.

"Tawni, no." I refused. She sucked her teeth and whined.

"C'mon! Or we could go to the bar!" She smiled. My eyes widened.

"You know I stopped drinking ever since…_Chad happened_." I said in disgust. She groaned.

"P-Please!" She cried. Oh no Tawni had the worst cry ever. It was sooo annoying.

"Fine! Shut up!" I exploded.

"Yay!" she smirked. I sighed.

_2 hours later_

I wore plain skinny blue jeans with a champagne colored shirt and a brown cardigan. I applied make-up and bittersweet orange lipstick. I smacked my lips together and smiled.

"Kay, I'm ready." I sighed annoyed at Tawni. She smiled.

"Where we going?" I asked unaware. She laughed.

"Surprise!" She grabbed me and her heels clacked against the floor. We got in the car and she drove quietly. We got out in front of a huge club. I shook my head.

"No! No I can't go clubbing I'm a mom!" I argued. She sighed.

"A hot mama!" She got out and pulled me out as well. I groaned and went in to see a bunch of bimbos grinding along with other men. A drunk man came up to me.

"Hey babe." He winked. I shivered in disgust.

"Tawni." I whispered-screamed. She smiled.

"Imma dance with those cute guys!"

"Don't leave me alone!" I whined. She groaned.

"Go find someone!" She yelled. I sighed and looked around to see anyone. I rolled my eyes and sat in the mini bar.

"Would you like a drink ma'am?" The bartender asked me. He was kinda cute. Well one drink wouldn't hurt. I smiled.

_CPOV_

_10:45 pm_

"Chad!" Connie called. I went to her and she smiled.

"I'm taking the kids over to there aunt's house." She said. I looked at her dumbfounded.

"It's 10:45 why now?" I asked utterly confused.

"Well….."

"Oh my god!" I laughed as I realized. She looked up and nervously laughed.

"You see when Sonny and Tawni go out, umm they come home in a very weird condition." She laughed.

"I don't want the kids to know."

"WHAT! Where did they go!" I screamed loudly. She flinched.

"T-The club?" she smiled.

"Go." I sighed and rubbed my temples. I picked up my phone and called Sonny.

"H-How do you work this thing? Oh its on!" Sonny giggled to herself. My eyes widened.

"S-Sonny?" I asked. She laughed.

"Hello mister!" She exclaimed in her high pitched voice. I held my ears in pain.

"Where are you?" I asked hoping she wouldn't pass out.

"I dunno. Who are you? You sound kinda cute." She laughed loudly. I smirked.

"Where's Tawni?"

"Tawni? What type of name is Taw-Ahh!" I heard a huge thump.

"Sonny! Are you okay!" I jumped. I heard her laugh hysterically.

"I-I f-fell!" She laughed trying to catch a breath. I bit my lip from laughing she was so cute when she was drunk.

"Sonny! There you are!" I heard Tawni's voice. I sighed contently.

"Elloooooo." She dozed.

"Hello?" Tawni picked up.

"Tawni! Bring Sonny home." I demanded. She groaned.

"Fine. You know she's horribly drunk."

"Really? I wonder why?" I said sarcastically.

"No! I mean she drank Everclear!" My eyes widened. No! No!

"Tawni I'm going to kill you! Isn't that illegal here?" I fumed.

"Apparently not. Look, I'll bring her home, but i'm staying over my Portlyn's house." She explained.

"Port is here?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah! I met her at the club."

"Kay, just bring her back fast." I hung up and worried greatly about that innocent Sonshine drowned in 95% alcohol. I sighed.

**I wanted some Channy =]**


	20. Intoxication and Confession

_CPOV_

I rested my head on the couch and tried to ease off and not kill Tawni when she comes home. The doorbell rang. I sighed and opened to see Tawni grasping Sonny. Sonny kept giggling.

"Come in." I held out a hand for Sonny and she came in. I glared at Tawni.

"I'll kill you later." I whispered. She bit her lip and waved.

"Bye Chad! Sonny!" She smiled. Sonny turned to her and smirked.

"You're leaving me with him?" She asked trying to gain balance.

"Yeah." Tawni said. Sonny turned to me and looked closely.

"I don't mind." She smirked and twiddled with m hair. I slapped my forehead. I smiled at her and sighed.

"Okay, time for bed." I picked her up and she giggled like a three year old. I gently put her down on the bed and tucked her in. I left but her hand pulled me.

"I-I don't wanna sleep alone." She whispered. I smirked. Wow I like this Sonny.

"Look, I'll just sleep here for a while." I got in bed and laid down with her. She smirked.

"Kay." She snuggled in my chest and closed her eyes. Damn she was so stupid cute! I decided to close my eyes for a while.

_2 hours later_

I smiled and awoke. I turned to see Sonny-Oh shit! Where's Sonny! I jerked up and saw rose petals everywhere. M ost importantly I was shirtless and there was little lipstick marks all over my chest. I groaned.

"Sonny!" I called. She giggled and came in. My eyes widened. She was wearing a sexy nightgown that was bright red. She winked.

"Like what you see?" She smirked and got in bed. I nervously backed away.

"S-Sonny, umm you see you really hate me, and if you wake up tomorrow and sees this, I would be dead." I explained nervously. She chuckled.

"Why would I wanna kill you? And I don't hate you-" She laughed hysterically.

"I love you!" she exclaimed proudly. My eyes bulged.

"R-Really?" I asked. I shook my head, It was probably the alcohol that was talking for her.

"Yes." She whispered and leaned in. Her lips captured mine and it was heaven. I slid my tongue in her mouth and we battled for dominance. She smiled into the kiss and I smirked. Score for Chad! This will be good blackmail. She pulled away and turned off the lights. I gulped.

"Sonny, not today." I smiled. She pouted.

"You don't love me!" She broke into sobs. I shook my head.

"No, no I love you a lot! I-I just can't. We're not ready." I assured her. Her big brown eyes widened and she smiled a toothy smile.

"Heh, y-you're-you're…cute." She passed out and fell onto my lap. I smiled at her angel face. I placed her on the bed and tucked her in. I yawned and decided to sleep. I closed my eyelids and let sleep takeover.

_SPOV_

My head ached terribly and I groaned. I opened my eyes and smiled. Phew! I was back home. I turned to my right and saw-Chad!

"Chad! Why are you shirtle-Oh my god!" I looked at his chest and m lipstick marks were all over him. My eyes filled with tears. He woke up and jerked up beside me. He sighed.

"Sonny, don't cry nothing happened." He assured me. I cried harder. He held me close.

"How-Why-When-" I sobbed. He chuckled.

"You were drunk."

"I can see that." I held my head in pain.

"You drank Everclear." He said. My eyes widened and I remembered events from yesterday night.

"Crap!"

"Yeah, I can't belive they sell that here." He groaned in anger.

"Then?" I asked fearing the worst. He smirked.

"You came in and you were very, I mean very seductive." He winked. I slapped my forehead.

"I put you in bed for a while and I went to sleep beside you." He smiled. I felt relieved.

"But." My eyes widened.

"I woke up to see rose petals everywhere and me, shirtless and you in a red nightgown."

"I'm sorry." I lowered my eyes.

"I know, I mean you were a real turn on. I wonder how I controlled myself." He chuckled.

"Really Chad! Really! I'm apologizing." I yelled. He laughed.

"It's okay, it was worth it." He smiled. I looked at him confused.

"Well, you confessed." He looked at me smiled. My eyes widened. Ugh.

"You told me that you love me and I got my kiss. Twice." He smirked. I sighed, but I smiled.

"So, you love me?" he asked once more to make sure. I smiled.

"Unfortunately…."

"Uh oh!" he panicked and chugged down water near our bedside table. I laughed.

"Calm down!" I took the water from him. He sighed.

"I love you, more than anything." I confessed. His eyes widened and he hugged me tight.

"Good." He smiled.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So, we're good?" he asked. I laughed.

"Oh, we're sooooooo good." I twiddled with this his hair.

**Phew thank god she passed out. So, I didn't want then to do it, ummm that would have been akward since I can't write those type of scenes. I wanted to make Chad a good person and respect her. Finally Sonny confessed! Do you think it happened to fast? UH OH! *drinks water* LOL I love Chad in falling for the falls pt 2 but I did think the puke was stupid, they could've made him just spit water not throw up. Lol **


	21. Happy Family

_TPOV (Tawni)_

Portlyn and I giggled as we came in the house.

"You mind if I stay here?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Of course! Not my house!" I laughed and she joined in. We walked over to Sonny's room. Our eyes bulged open at the scene. Sonny in a nightgown and Chad shirtless with lipstick marks on his chest and th-they were snuggled. Ewwwwwww!

"Whoa! I leave you two alone for one night and you guys get it on." I laughed. They immediately jerked up. Sonny blushed.

"N-Nothing happened." Chad assured.

"Y-Yeah, I kinda-was drunk." Sonny stuttered. I smirked.

"Ya, sure. So you two made up?" Port asked happily. Sonny and Chad smiled.

"Yes." She smiled toothy. Portlyn started cooing and awing over them. I smiled. My plan has been successful. I mean, Tawni always gets what she wants, right?

"So, now we're a big happy family?" I asked. They nodded.

"Chad, please put on a shirt." Sonny laughed. He pouted.

"You didn' mind yesterday night." He smirked. W eall laughed while Sonny blushed red.

_SPOV_

"Mommy! Daddy!" the kids jumped in our arms. I sighed in content. We truly are a big happy family. Me and Chad are together and everyone is happy for us.

_2 months later_

"Chad! Hurry up!" The brunette called loudly. She hastily carried the boxes in their brand new L.A house.

"Well can you atleast help?" He came in breathing heavily with four boxes and Tawni was sitting on top of the boxes filing her nails.

"Tawni!" Chad whined. She sighed.

"Must I do everything?" She complained. Sonny laughed at the two Demi, Chase and Alex played in their new house. She sighed in content and Chad and Sonny had a very bright future ahead.

The End..

**Aww I had fun with this story, too bad it ended. I really hate adding sequels to stories cause there's not much to add after a story is done, only if it is a sad story =] Hope you enjoyed thanks for reading we finally reached 100**+ **luv u all! **


End file.
